the_human_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Original Remixes
Original Remixes & Rarities is a compilation album of tracks by The Human League released by Virgin/EMI in 2005. According to inner booklet nortes by Becky Ross the compilation "brings together for the first time the Human League's extraordinarily inventive mixes as found on various long-since-deleted B sides and holy grail rarities". Many of the tracks featured effectively appeared on CD for the first time. The compilation is now also available as a digital download on and on streaming sites. Tracklisting timings are not stated on physical release 1. Being Boiled (album version) (4:16) 2. The Sound of the Crowd (12" version) (6:31) 3. Hard Times (4:55) 4. Non-Stop (4:19) 5. Don't You Want Me (Special extended dance mix) (7:29) 6. Mirror Man (extended version) (4:22) 7. You Remind Me of Gold (3:38) 8. (Keep Feeling) Fascination (Improvisation) (6:10) 9. Total Panic (3:30) 10. The Lebanon (12" extended) (5:54) 11. Life on Your Own (extended) (5:48) 12. Together in Electric Dreams (extended) (6:23) 13. Human (extended version) (5:05) 14. Heart Like a Wheel (extended mix) (6:49) Track notes 1. Being Boiled (album version) - this is the Travelogue version. Previously available on the Holiday '80 EP, Travelogue LP and CD (2003). 2. The Sound of the Crowd (12" version) - A side of the original 12" single. First time on CD/digital. 3. Hard Times - B side to the Love Action 7" single (1981). Previously available digitally on the Love Action CD single (1988) and The Best of the Human League (1997, 2004). 4. Non-Stop - B side to the Love Action 7" single (1981). First time on CD/digital. 5. Don't You Want Me (Special extended dance mix). Exclusive to this release. 6. Mirror Man (extended version) - A side of the original 12" single (1982). First time on CD/digital. 7. You Remind Me of Gold - B side to the Mirror Man 7" single (1982). First time on CD/digital. 8. (Keep Feeling) Fascination (Improvisation) (6:10) - first appeared on the (Keep Feeling) Fascination 12" single (1983). This is a slighly edited version which fades out as opposed to having the abrupt ending of the original. 9. Total Panic - B side to the (Keep Feeling) Fascination 7" single (1982). First time on CD/digital. 10. The Lebanon (12" extended) - originally released on the 12" issue of the single (1984). First UK CD/digital release, but also featured on the US CD re-issue of Hysteria which was released a few weeks prior to Original Remixes & Rarities. 11. Life on Your Own (extended) - originally released on the 12" issue of the single (1984). First UK CD/digital release, but also featured on the US CD re-issue of Hysteria which was released a few weeks prior to'' ''Original Remixes & Rarities. 12. Together in Electric Dreams (extended) - originally released on the 12" issue of the single released by Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder (1984). First CD/digital release. 13. Human (extended version) - A side of the original 12" single (1986). Also features on a US CD re-issue of the Crash album, released around the same time as this compilation. 14. Heart Like a Wheel (extended mix) - A side of the original 12" single and included on CD single releases (1990). External links * ''Original Remixes & Rarities ''- release on muscibrainz.com Category:Compilation albums Category:2005